Apple Bloom
Apple Bloom är lillasyster till Big Macintosh och Applejack och medlem av Äppelfamiljen i Ponyville. Hon är en bifigur som tar en ledande roll i flera avsnitt. Apple Bloom är en av Cutie Mark Crusaders-trion, tillsammans med Sweetie Belle och Scootaloo och hon var den enda namngivna skolåldersponnyn fram till avsnittet Cutie kallar. Hon har inte fått sin cutie mark än.__TOC__ Produktion och utveckling Apple Bloom var designad av Lauren Faust för hennes "pitch bible" för serien 2008. Hon kallades för Appleseed men namnet stötte på upphovsrättsproblem vilket ledde till det aktuella namnet. Hon delar sitt färgschema med flera tidigare generationers ponnyer: Sun Shimmer, en G3 jordponny; Sunburst, en G1 bergshingst; och Fiesta Flair, en G3 jordponny som endast var med i "direkt till video"-produktionerna. Apple Bloom delar sin talang i snickeri, konst och design med Toola-Roola, en G3 jordponny som senare blev en av huvudkaraktärerna. Apple Bloom is voiced by Michelle Creber, who is also the singing voice of Sweetie Belle. Tills Cutie kallar var Apple Bloom den enda skolåldersponnyn som är med i serien som inte bygger på någon tidigare karaktär. Senare får hon sällskap av flera sådana karaktärer. Skildring i serien Personlighet Apple Blooms första framträdande var i Vänskap är magisk, del 1 där hon gör en kort framträdande på Äppelfamiljens återförening. Hon ballanserar först en stor tårta på ryggen medan hon blir introducerad av Applejack. Efter att Twilight har sagt att hon inte kan stanna för brunch, Apple Bloom bönfaller henne att stanna med valpögon. Vid slutet av avsnittet, då Månens mardrömsmärr dyker upp, kurar hon ihop sig med ponnyerna som senare skulle bli hennes vänner, Scootaloo och Sweetie Belle, trots att det var ett misstag av platsdesignern. Mod och självständighet Hon gör sin första riktiga framträdande i Tygla skvallret. Först gömde hon sig i Sockerbitshörnan med de andra ponnyerna från Zecora som påstods vara en "elak häxa", fast hon säger att hon faktiskt inte rädd för Zecora och att hon påstår att hon "ta hand om mig själv" och behöver inte Applejacks skydd. När Twilight Sparkle försöker att resonera alla till att prata med Zecora i stället för att gömma sig från henne så är Apple Bloom den enda ponnyn som lyssnar, men Applejack förmanar henne med "tyst och låt de stora ponnyerna tala", till vilket hon svarar för sig själv, "Jag är en stor ponny" och följer sedan efter Zecora in i den ständigt fria skogen. De andra ponnyerna inser att Apple Bloom är försvunnen och misstänker att hon försöker träffa Zecora. Apple Jack lyckas stoppa henne, trots att de sex vännerna på vägen dit råkade trampa i det giftiga skrattet. När Apple Bloom upptäcker att Applejack och hennes vänner är "förbannade", springer hon in i skogen för att hitta Zecora. När de andra ponnyerna komemr och kräver svar från Zecora upptäcker dem att hon och Apple Bloom har blivit vänner och att hon hjälper Zecora göra ett botemedel för "förbannelsen". Trots att hon är självständig är hon mycket nära med sin syster Applejack pch tycker om att hjälpa henne med hennes gårdssyslor och hon gillar även att tävla i Sisterhooves Social, i avsnittet Sisterhooves Social. Hon talar även om för Sweetie Belle att hon är villig att låna ut Apple Jack för bara "en dag". Med Cutie Mark Crusaders När Apple Bloom är med Cutie Mark Crusaders är de benägna och lyckas alltid hamna i trubbel. De har ett montage av deras olika ogenomtänkta försök att få ett cutie mark, i avsnittet The Show Stoppers. and they even manage to demolish their own stage and scenery while performing later in the episode. De förstör ett dåligt byggd bord i Fluttershy's stuga in Stare Master, och deras upptåg lyckas även få en av Fluttershy's kyckling att fly in i de Ständigt fria skogen, vilket leder till en konfrontation med en basilisk. The Crusaders come to appreciate Fluttershy more for "The Stare" which she uses to subdue the cockatrice, and Fluttershy admits at the conclusion of the episode that trying to take care of the Crusaders was biting off more than she can chew. Försöker finna hennes Cutie Mark Apple Bloom börjar sin entusiastiska strävan efter ett cutie mark, i avsnitt Call of the Cutie, tillsammans med Sweetie Belle och Scootaloo. Detta är ett tema som fortsätter i avsnitten Stare Master, The Show Stoppers, The Cutie Mark Chronicles, and The Cutie Pox. Hon är väldigt bestämd på att hitta sitt cutie mark i Call of the Cutie, och lyckas tvinga Twilight Sparkle att med hjälp av magi hjälpa henne att få sitt cutie mark, trots att Twilight talar om för henne att det inte kommer fungera. Hon är väldigt aggressiv med sitt salesmanship i det avsnittet, och hon försöker till och med tvinga en ponny att köpa några äpplen genom att stoppa äpplen i hennes väska och påstå att den ponnyn försökte snå dem. hjälper Apple Bloom hitta hennes speciella talang.]]Apple Bloom och henns vän Twist kallades "blanka flanker" av Silver Spoon och Diamond Tiara, som bjuder in dem till sitt cute-ceañera to rub it in. Apple Bloom bestämmer att hon ska lägga ner allt för att få sitt cutie mark, men trots att hon försöker sitt bästa, kan hon inte hitta något som hon är riktigt bra på. Hon känner sig nere och vänder sig till Twist för stöd, bara för att inse att Twist redan har fått sitt cutie mark. Senare på cute-ceañera blir hon vän med två andra ponnys som inte heller har cutie marks, Scootaloo och Sweetie Belle, som sedan försvara henne mot Silver Spoon och Diamond Tiara. De tre tomma flanker bildar Cutie Mark Crusaders, en klubb vars syfte är att hitta deras gömda talanger så att de kan få sina cutie marks. Apple Bloom's focus on getting her cutie mark leads her to make a potion out of Zecora's Heart's Desire plant without permission in The Cutie Pox. At first Apple Bloom is delighted at the effects of the potion, and becomes the focus of attention at her school and in Ponyville, much to Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara's displeasure. She gets two cutie marks, earning her praise from her sister and her brother for being extra special. After she suffers ill effects from the potion, Zecora, who noticed the plant was missing, comes to Ponyville and offers her a cure, the flower of the Seeds of Truth. Apple Bloom confesses that she took the plant, and the Seeds of Truth grow into a flower, which she promptly eats to cure her of the cutie pox. Even though she tells Twilight that she's learned a lesson about being patient, she quickly loses her patience and resumes searching for her cutie mark. Färdigheter Apple Blooms speciella talang är kraftigt antydande i The Show Stoppers med att hon lagar och återställer den övergivna träkojan till perfektion och de andra ponnyerna förväntar sig att hon ska sköta skapandet och utformningen av deras scen för deras nummer i talangjakten. I samma avsnitt föredrar hon hellre att oskickligt sköta dansrutinen med kampsport, ännu har hon visat att i Cutie kallar så är kampsport en av de färdigheter hon misslyckas med. Framträdanden :Se även: karaktärers framträdanden Apple Bloom är med i Cutie kallar, Stare Master, Bridle Gossip, The Cutie Mark Chronicles, The Show Stoppers, The Return of Harmony Part 1, Lesson Zero, Luna Eclipsed, Sisterhooves Social, The Cutie Pox, Family Appreciation Day och The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 och gör korta framträdanden i flertalet andra avsnitt. Från och med avsnittet Lesson Zero lades hon till i den nya signatursången i slutet av tåget tillsammans med Scootaloo och Sweetie Belle. Citat de:Apple Bloom en:Apple Bloom es:Apple Bloom it:Apple Bloom no:Apple Bloom pl:Apple Bloom ru:Эппл Блум ja:アップルブルーム sr:Epl Blum uk:Епл Блум Kategori:Jordponnyer Kategori:Äppelfamiljen Kategori:Cutie Mark Crusaders Kategori:Föl Kategori:Karaktärer Kategori:Säsong 1 Kategori:Säsong 2 Kategori:Säsong 3 (kommer snart)